Grudge Match
''Grudge Match ''is the fifth episode of Hero Alliance. Plot In downtown Phoenix, Arizona, chaos was running rampant. An apartment complex had been set ablaze with many residents, young and old, trapped inside. Of course, who else to call besides Kim Possible? Kim stood in the flames, wearing a rebreather over her mouth and nose. Goggles protected her eyes from the heat and smoke. “Hello! If you can hear my voice, call out!” Kim held her arms in front of her face as she navigated through the burning building. Her clothes were mostly charred, lucky for her she had worn her combat suit underneath, or else she’d be in a less than flattering position. She found herself in what must have been a child’s bedroom at one point. The charred remains of toys and posters were scattered over the blazing room. In the corner of the room, a woman who must’ve been in her early thirties had wrapped herself around a young boy. He couldn’t have been older then seven or eight years old. “Ma’am? Ma’am can you hear me?” Kim called out from the other side of the room. “Help us!” The woman cried out. She looked absolutely terrified. Kim nodded. “Don’t worry ma’am, everything’s going to be okay. I’m coming over to you now.” Kim took a few hesitant steps forward, testing the structure. The floor seemed to groan under the strain. Kim cursed. She’d have to rush forward quickly or else the floor might give out completely. Kim took a couple steps back, preparing to sprint forward. Just as she took the first step, wooden beams crashed from the ceiling above and completely blocked off the other side of the room. “Damn it!” Kim cursed as she looked for any sign of the woman and young boy. She could still hear their cries. “Ma’am are you hurt?” “Help us! God please help us!” The woman cried in response. Well, she was alive. Now all Kim needed was a way to clear this debris. Kim’s combat suit wasn’t really meant for this kind of thing. How was she going to get out of this mess? She looked around. The flames were growing and inching closer and closer. “Damn it, and I thought I could handle this alone…” Kim sighed. Just as she was about to call for back up, a voice spoke up from behind. “Don’t bother calling this in, Kim. I’m here to help.” The voice said. Kim turned around and was shocked to see a flaming man walking towards her. It was covered in flames and molten rock, even its face was shaped from the rock. She readied a fighting stance, assuming this thing was responsible for the mess, but then she saw the emblem on its chest. A green hour glass was embedded in the rock. She raised an eyebrow. “Ben?” “In the flesh,” Heatblast said. “Err, flame. Here, let me help you with that.” Heatblast grabbed the beams one by one, the flames on his hands burning the beams and causing them to crumble. He then extended his arms out to the flames in the room. Kim was shocked to see the flames being sucked into Heatblast’s hands. Soon most of the flames were gone, and it was safe to cross the room quickly. Kim and Heatblast made their way across the room. Heatblast picked up the woman, careful to cool his flames to a safe temperature, while Kim took the boy. Soon, they emerged outside as the flames began dying out as the fire fighters did their job. Heatblast and Kim passed the victims to the paramedics. With a green flash, Heatblast reverted back to Ben. “Thanks for the assist.” Kim said, removing the tatters of her clothes. She wore her white combat suit, complete with pulsing blue wiring just under the surface. “It was my pleasure. Grandpa and White Knight did say we needed to learn to work together.” Ben said. He couldn’t help but admire her figure. It was strong, but feminine. Her long red hair and striking green eyes completed the intimidating but beautiful look. Ben shook his head, they were teammates. Better not to make it complicated. The two teens walked towards a more open, secluded area of the complex. “Best we call a jump ship to pick us up and take us back.” Kim said, raising her wrist-mounted communicator up to her face. Just as she was about to call for the ship, she and Ben were ripped from where they stood and found themselves pinned to the apartment building. Holding them in place was a net made of strange energy. “What is this?” Kim said, struggling futilely against the net. Ben cursed as he failed to reach for the Omnitrix. The watch’s screen flashed red, indicating a sudden loss of power. “It’s no good. But who…?” “That would be me.” Said a deep, intimidating voice. Ben and Kim turned their attention to the source of the voice. The air shimmered as something seemed to rise from the ground. It began to become more visible and appeared to be some sort of mechanical man with flaming hair and glowing green eyes. “Ah, it seems you were easier to catch than I expected, my prey.” The metal man said. “And just who are you, tin man?” Ben taunted. “I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone’s greatest hunter.” Skulker said. “I have come to hunt you for the ones who hired me.” “Ghost Zone...I think I’ve heard Danny mention something like that a couple times before.” Kim noted. “And just who hired you exactly?” “Oh don’t worry, you know them well.” Skulker assured. “And you’ll be seeing them soon enough.” The net wrapped all the way around the two and fastened tightly. Skulker grabbed the net as twin jets protruded from his back. He took off into the sky at high speeds, oblivious to the struggling teens in the net. Kim silently cursed. How had she let them be captured so easily? She had to think of a way out of this. She was pretty sure she knew where this Skulker guy was taking them, to Alpha’s alliance. Kim wasn’t too sure that she and Ben could bust their way out, even with Ben’s vast arsenal of alien forms. “Ben, how’s that watch of yours doing?” Kim whispered. “Still dead.” Ben said, fiddling with the controls. “It’s gotta be this net. What about that suit?” “Same as your watch.” Kim sighed. “This is just great.” “Quiet.” Skulker growled. “We will be there soon.” As expected, they had arrived at Masters Estate in Wisconsin. Skulker used his intangibility to phase through the walls and soon arrived in what was obviously a dungeon. Skulker roughly dropped the two into the room, releasing them from the net. “Don’t cause any trouble. Your hosts will be with you shortly.” Skulker said as he disappeared. "Well, on that note. Let’s go.” Ben said, as the Omnitrix blinked on. He activated the device, bring up the HUD. “It’s hero time!” He slammed his palm on the core and was engulfed in the green flash. “RAAAAAAAAATH!” The tiger-like alien roared. Rath tackled the door sealing the dungeon. The Appoplexian flattened against the reinforced door with a loud, metallic bang. Rath growled in annoyance. “Let me tell ya something big metal door! No one can keep Rath locked up without receiving a major butt kicking!” Rath said as he ruthlessly punched the door. Kim watched the scene unfold, unimpressed. “Ben, I don’t think that’s the best way to handle this. Rath turned to Kim, with an annoyed look on his face. “Let me tell ya something Kim Possible, no one can question Rath’s butt kickings except Rath.” "Well right now, all your doing is making a bunch of noise.” Kim crossed her arms. Rath grumbled grumpily before a green flash restored Ben’s human form. “Well, any better ideas?” He asked. “We wait for our ‘hosts.’” Kim told him, crossing her arms and sitting down. “I have a few aliens that can go through walls, why don’t I just do that?” Ben scratched his chin. “Danny said the whole building is ghost-proofed. That Skulker guy must’ve had some sort of pass to get through.” Kim suggested. “It’s likely the ghost-proofing will affect any of your transformations with ghost-like powers.” Ben sighed, leaning against the wall and sliding down to a sitting position. “Ugh, I hate just sitting here!” Ben groaned. “We need to bide our time. Just busting out blindly could be bad.” Kim said. “Who knows, we could learn something by letting them come to us.” As if on cue, the chamber door opened, and Vlad Masters stepped through, followed by Skulker. “Kimberly Possible and Benjamin Tennyson, what a pleasant surprise.” Vlad held out his arms as if greeting an old friend. “Seems I was right to trust Skulker in capturing you two.” In response, Vlad was tackled into the wall by a large red alien. Four Arms had Vlad pinned to the wall. “Alright pony tail boy, you’re gonna tell us what we wanna know and then we’re gonna bust out of here!” “Ben!” Kim growled in annoyance. So much for subtlety. Four Arms heard the sound of an energy weapon charging up. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Skulker was pointing a blaster at him. “Stand down child, or you won’t like what comes next.” “Stand down Skulker.” Vlad said, amused. Skulker rested his weapon. “Ben, my boy, there is no need for violence. You two are guests here.” Four Arms didn’t let up. “I’m not an idiot, Masters. We both know you’d take us out the first chance you get.” “Not so true.” Vlad replied. “Before we kill you, we’re very interested in what makes each of you unique, and using it to further our plans of world domination.” Four Arms narrowed his eyes. Vlad didn’t seem worried at all. “Like that’ll happen.” He growled. Vlad became intangible, sliding out of Four Arms’ grip. “Then a proposal. A duel. You versus one of our more interesting subjects. If you win, you and Miss Possible will leave freely. But if not…” Vlad nodded to Skulker. The ghost hunter grabbed Kim, restraining her with energy cuffs. “She won’t live to see tonight.” Vlad said coldly. Four Arms growled. “You want a fight? Let’s fight.” “Good, now if you would be so kind to resume your human form and follow me.” Vlad said, walking out of the chamber, with Skulker and Kim following. A green flash revealed Ben following as well. Vlad led them to a large, open room composed of large white tiles. “Your opponent will be here shortly. Please be patient.” Vlad said. The white-haired man led Skulker and the bound Kim to a viewing room higher up. Ben stood in the middle of the room, looking around impatiently. “Well?” Ben said, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. A door on the far side of the room opened up. A boy Kim recognized walked through. He was wearing black clothing with blue lines criss-crossing his body. His brown hair was styled wildly and his blue eyes were unsettlingly wide. A blue-screened watch was on his right arm. “Ben!” Kim yelled. “Be careful, his watch is just like yours!” “Huh?” Ben raised an eyebrow. “Another Omnitrix? Azmuth never told me about another Omnitrix.” “Azmuth?” Said the other boy. “That fool’s device doesn’t compare to that of my master’s.” "And just who are you?" Ben asked. “My name is Malum, and I wear the Xeotrix.” Malum raised his arm, activating the device. He pressed the core down calmly, transforming into the yeti-like alien labeled Frost Bite. Ben was dumbfounded. Who was this guy? An alternate version of himself? Or just some evil guy with an off-brand Omnitrix? “Doesn’t matter who you are, I gotta kick your butt either way.” Ben activated his Omnitrix and slammed down the watch. With a blinding green flash, a yellow-ape like alien appeared in Ben’s place. “Shocksquatch!” He cried out. “Heh heh, this should do perfect, eh.” “Your Omnitrix transformations are nothing compared to the aliens within my Xeotrix.” Frost Bite taunted. "We'll just see about that." Shocksquatch retorted. He fired a bolt of electricity at Frost Bite, who nimbly dodged the attack. Frost Bite countered with his ice breath, firing a solid beam of ice energy at Shocksquatch, freezing his feet in place. “Ice guy, eh?” Shocksquatch examined his frozen feet. “Well let’s see how you handle a bit more electricity!” Shocksquatch fired a much larger bolt from his mouth, hitting Frost Bite square in the chest and sent him flying. Frost Bite crashed into the wall, leaving a crater, and falling to the ground. He rose to a knee, smirking. “So the rumors are true, you ARE strong,” Frost Bite said. “But you have no technique. Perfect.” Within a second, Frost Bite was inches from Shocksquatch, punching him straight in the chest. Shocksquatch was freed from the ice but was sent flying, hitting the ground hard and rolling into the wall. Shocksquatch scratched his head, dazed and hurting. “Oh boy, I’m going to feel that tomorrow.” Shocksquatch groaned. He tried rising up, but Frost Bite had already closed in, delivering an uppercut to the Gimlinopithecus in the chin and sending him flying into the air. Shocksquatch cried out in pain as he flew into the air. Frost Bite caught him on his way down. Despite Shocksquatch’s larger size, Frost Bite was throwing him around like it was nothing. “Pathetic little worm.” Frost Bite growled. “No technique, no strategy. And they call you a hero? Please.” He scoffed, before throwing Shocksquatch to his left, into the wall. Shocksquatch crumpled to the ground, transforming back into Ben. Ben was bruised and cold. He was pretty sure he had a cracked rib or two. He didn’t want to move. He just wanted to lay there and let it fade to black. He could feel Frost Bite approaching. The yeti alien gave off a cold aura that extended a few feet away from him. Ben couldn’t help but shiver, but any movement made his body hurt even more. Was this it? This was how it would end? No. Ben couldn’t let it end like this. He wouldn’t. Ben began to rise to his feet, slowly and painfully. “So you still have some fight in you, eh?” Frost Bite sneered. “Good. Get up so I can knock you back down!” “The only one who’s going to get knocked down…is you.” Ben activated the Omnitrix and slammed it down. Ben’s body expanded and shifted into a very bulky form. Plates of reflective armor covered his arms and back and claws extended from his now large hands. In a green flash, an Arburian Pelarota appeared where Ben once stood. “Cannonbolt!” He bellowed. Cannonbolt curled up into a ball and barreled towards Frost Bite. Frost Bite attempted to counter with his ice breath, but the ice broke with each rotation of Cannonbolt’s shell. Cannonbolt hit Frost Bite dead on, sending him flying into the wall. Frost Bite crumpled to the ground, rubble from the wall falling on top of him. Cannonbolt uncurled a short distance from the pile of rubble. “And that’s how you use an Omnitrix.” Cannonbolt gloated. Frost Bite burst through the rubble, beaten and bleeding from a few wounds across his body. His shoulder had been dislocated and one of his legs seemed to be bending at an odd angle. “I’ve got to say,” Frost Bite grunted as he forced his shoulder into place. “I didn’t expect this to be so…stimulating.” “Awkward word choice dude…” Cannonbolt said. “Nevertheless,” Frost Bite said. “I appreciate you allowing me to challenge you. My research is done at this point.” He forced his leg to bend correctly. With a blue flash, Malum reappeared. “I think it’s time for me to take my leave for now.” A door opened behind Malum, and he retreated through, keeping his eyes on Cannonbolt. “Until we meet again.” He said, before the door closed. In a flash of green, Ben reappeared. “Alright Vlad! I won, now let us go.” Ben looked up at the window where the viewing room was. Why was Vlad smiling? “Benjamin Tennyson, I’m afraid to say your fight is far from over.” A familiar voice said as red smoke rose from the floor. Ben’s eyes widened. He knew that voice, and it sounded too pleased to see him. Alpha formed from the red smoke. “Hello Benjamin. Prepare to die.” Heroes * Ben Tennyson * Kim Possible Villains * Skulker (First Appearance) * Vlad Masters * Malum * Alpha Aliens Used By Ben * Heatblast (First Appearance) * Rath (First Appearance) * Four Arms * Tores Shocksquatch (First Appearance) * Cannonbolt (First Appearance) By Malum * Frost Bite Trivia * This episode shares it's title with a Ben 10 Episode, where Ben and Kevin 11 must work together in gladiator-style matches. ** Ironically, this episode also shares it's title with a Kim Possible Episode.